Apple Close To The Tree
by TheChosenKid
Summary: Someone Is Trying To Take Down Sonny Corinthos The Best Way They Know How, Go After His Children. But What Happens When Someone Finds Out About A Full Grown Long Lost Child Before He Does...My First Crossover Fic...Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This Is My First Buffy Fic, As Well As My First Ever Crossover Fic. The Idea just Popped In My Head, Eventhough I'm Not Sure How I Started Thinking About The Similarities Between These Two Characters. If I Continue This Story, Claudia Will Still Be Alive(I Just Can't Kill Her Off), Dante Will Be Here And There Should Be Appearances With The Scoobies. Those Who Have Read My Previous Stories Should Know That I Have A Tendency To "Wing It". With All That Said, I Hope You All Enjoy...**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own 'Em Unfortunately...**_

_Apple Close To The Tree_

"Spinelli, just do as I say, okay? I need to know who this woman is."

"Mr. Sir, the Jackal is trying to locate the whereabouts of-"

"Just," Sonny cuts Spinelli, frustrated at the young man's babbling. "just find out who she is and why where her photos sent to me." He picks up one of the photos, sensing some familiarity. "I need to know who this 'Faith Lehane' is."

"Is it possible that The Vixen Of Double-Deadling is still alive and going under a new identity?"

Sonny didn't want to think of the possiblity of Faith Roscoe still being alive. "That bitch is dead and dead she'll stay."

Spinelli computer beeps and begins typing frantically. "I believe I have found the file on the woman you seek. The daughter of Arlene Lehane and Victor Garner. They divorced when she was three. Mother remarried when she was five. Orginally from Boston. A constant runway, and after her mother and stepfather died, she ran away alone to Sunnydale, California." Spinelli pauses, reading further into her file.

"Keep going. I need to know who she is."

Spinelli nods and clears his throat. "She went to prison in Los Angeles, confessing to murder and conspiracy in Sunnydale, but escaped years later. She's been cleared of her charges. She now resides in

Sonny goes over Spinelli's details in his mind. "Did you say, Arlene Lehane? From Boston?" Spinelli nods. "How old is Faith?"

"She's twenty-five." Spinelli looks up at Sonny, noticing the surprised realization. "Mr. Sir? Are you okay? Do you know Faith Lehane?"

Sonny shakes his head. "No, but I think she's my daughter."

_**A/N: This Chapter Is Short And It's Just A Start But Let Me Know If You Want Me To Continue It...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hi All. He're Chapter 2 of My Crossover. Again This Is First Ever Crossover And Is My First Of Anything Related To Buffy. I've never read season 8 of Buffy so I have no idea really what happend there(don't want to spoil myself before I actually read it) just that I know Faith was working with Giles capture(I guess) the new rogues. Again I'm just winging this story so I hope this doesn't suck. Please enjoy & review.**_

_**A/N: Don't own 'em...none of them actually.**_

Chapter 2

_Port Charles, New York_

Sonny paces back and forth in his livingroom, worry and confusion sketched across his face, while Claudia, his wife, is sitting on the couch looking at the photo of Faith, finding the whole situation rather interesting.

"So you're sure she's your daughter, huh?"

Sonny rolls his his eyes, obviously been asked that question more than he liked. "Why else would someone be after her? She has my hair, my eyes, hell she's even have my dimples."

Claudia chuckles to herself. "And just when I thought you wouldn't have anymore mystery offspring no older than Dante." She shakes her head as she continues looking at the picture. "You think Jason will be able to handle her. I get the feeling she may be you most stubborn child, not to mention lethal."

Sonny stops pacing and looks over at Claudia. "Jason can do this. Even if he has to drag her all the way to do it."

_Cleaveland, Ohio_

"I swear these fuckin' rogues get more and more stubborn."

"Well, once upon a time, you were stubborn as well. Still are."

Faith glares a Giles a little. "I wasn't _that_ stubborn." Her raises an eyebrow in her direction. "Okay maybe I was, but I was a hell of a lot better than these kids at the rogue status these days." Giles just chuckles at Faith.

Once upon a time, Faith couldn't even _think_ about her years as _the_ rogue slayer without cringing or feeling a wave of guilt and depression crashing into her. But she's come to terms with her actions, continuing her road to redemption, helping new found rogues receive a chance to redeme themselves as well.

Her cell phone rings and she glance at it, not recognizing the number, she answers it. "Hello?"

An man's voice with an urgent tone responds. "Faith Lehane?"

Faith raises an eyebrow. "Who's askin'?

"Listen, I need you to come out front, it's very important. You're in danger."

Faith scoffs. "Story of my life. Listen I don't know who you are, but-"

The voice becomes aggravaited. "Just come outside."

Faith becomes tense and throws a look at Giles, who's trying to read her. "Fine. But try anything funny, then there'll be one less man I have to deal with." She hangs up and grabs her bag from the side of the coffee table and unzips it. "Giles I need to you stand by the door, armed."

Giles walks over to her side confused. "I don't understand. What happening my dear?"

She pulls out her sword and walks past him towards the door. "Someone's waiting for me outside, not sure if it's a friend or foe."

She steps outside into the darkness, looks around not seeing anyone even with her slayer sight, but she can feel someone, other than Giles presence, standing so close...

"Faith?"

Startled, Faith puts up her sword close to a man's neck standing next to her. He doesn't seem startled at all.

"What the fuck? Can you not sneak up on me like that?" Faith furious at him being so close, and the fact that someone actually snuck up her like that. "Now, who the hell are you?"

"I'm Jason Morgan, from Port Charles, New York."

Any other time, would just grin, taking a somewhat interest at the bad boy's image. Pretty blue, blue jean, and leather jacket. But right now, she needed answers. "Okay Baby Blue, what do you want from me?"

"You're in danger-"

"Yeah, you said that already. You either start telling me something more, or we're gonna have ourselves a serious situation." She doesn't

"Sonny Corinthos, has a lot of enemies and now they may be coming after you."

Faith starts to soften slightly as she takes interest. "Enemies related to what exactly."

Jason hesitates a moment, not exactly sure what to say. "Business related."

Faith nods, knowing that's she not going to get more than that. "Well I can take care of myself. So who is this Sonny Corinthos anyways."

Again, Jason hesitates. "I think you need to talk to him yourself. Your associates here are in danger if you stay. I've been ordered to put you under his protection. There will be gaurds here to protect them while we're gone."

She finally removes her sword. "I said, I can take care of myself." She glances down at the gun at his waist. "What business you said you were in again?"

With a straight face. "Coffee importers."

Faith smirks and rolls her eyes. "Right. Cause I often try to end someone's life over some coffee beans." For a moment they stare at each other, making Faith a little uncomfotable. "So say that I come with you. I stay no longer than three months, and if nothing happens, I'm gone. Also, if I have business in during that time, then I have to take care of it."

"We'll talk about it when we get there. We have a plan to catch."

_**A/N: So what do you think, honestly...**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I might be a little rusty though so hopefully this charpter doesn't suck. Stressed trying to get into the Coast Guard, writing my own webseries, trying to mkae money. But hopefully I should be able to get back to writing this. Hoep you all enjoy.

Chapter 3

_Port Charles, New York_

"Carly, just do it. I need the room..." Sonny was on the phone in the livingroom with his ex-wife, trying to get a room at the MetroCourt for Faith. Jason called and told him about how Faith was extremely stubborn about staying at either of their places for protection. As against it as Sonny was, he was just glad that she was in Port Charles to atleast keep an eye on.

Max walks in the room. "Boss, Jason's here."

Oh good. "Carly, can you just reserve the room? Thank you." Sonny sighs and hangs up the phone just as Jason, followed by Faith carrying two large duffle bags, come in the room. "Thanks Jason." He pauses for a moment looking at Faith. He can practically feel the preditory swagger radiate off of her.

Faith drops her bags on the floor, one of the of them lets out a loud metallic _clink_ as it hit the floor. Sonny watches her intensely, trying to make out what the twenty-seven year old woman was about.

_Twenty-seven_. It was crazy to think that he had a daughter so old, but it wasn't like he didn't just find out that he has a twenty-five year old son, Dante.

Faith just watched his dark eyes with a bored expression, but the truth was, she was trying to read him as well. She knew he was tense, nervous, and she could actually heard his rapid heartbeat. There was a darkness to him, she could _feel_ it. Hell, she been there.

Jason take Sonny over to the side, trying to get some privacy.

"Everything's okay?" Sonny immediately asks his hands placing on his waist.

Jason nods. "Everything's fine for now. Just warning you, she's _difficult_." Sonny is finally able to see the stress on his bestfriend's face. Only two other people can make his face look like that. Carly and Maxie. "Let's just hope see if she, cooperates for her sake."

Faith just rolls her eyes in the background, able to hear every word they whisper. The two guys break apart and Sonny head back over to Faith. Jason standing back from the duo.

Sonny just smiles, flashing his dimples, extending his hand. "Sorry for the trouble Ms. Lehane. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Faith doesn't shake his hand in return and as he slowly retracts it back to his side, she grins, her dimples in slight show. Looks like I'm gonna be running the show here. "Well, you can start finding me some food. Don't know if Baby Blue over there" she points over to Jason beside her, "deals with people, but a girl's gotta eat, you know? And you can follow by tellin' me what the hell I'm doin' here."

Sonny chuckles at the young woman. _Smartass, just like her mother._ "Anything I can to help. Max?"

The top, bulky bodyguard walks in a little nevous, afraid the let his gaze linger on Faith. Afterall, she is wearing _the_ leather pants. "Yes Boss?"

Before he can order for her, he looks back at Faith, realizing that she doesn't look like the kinda girl who lets someone order for her. Especially a man. "Anything you want?"

Faith's about to shurg at first, not really in the mood for conversations that don't matter, but one glance back at Teddy Bear Max and she messing with him a little. _He's cute. And he's looking at my ass._ She flashes him a dimpled grin. She puts on her swagger as she sways her hips a little over to him. "You look like you all the good places to eat." Her voice teasing with her rasp. She can his quickend pulse. "So, Teddy, you know where I can get a good thing of ribs?"

Jason could do nothing but shake his head and rub his forehead as Max stubled for an answer. Sonny just watched finding humor in a well.

_Yup. She definately my daughter._

"Um, yes, Ms. Lehane. I know a-a great r-ribs shack."

"Good. Ribs it is. And call me Faith." She turns away from him and faces Sonny again. He's been staring at her this whole time. But his eyes didn't linger with lust like she'd usually find men's eyes. His eyes were different. There was humor but it was also like he was trying to figure things out. "Teddy? Make it two. I have quite an appetite."

Max's flushed face tries not to look at her leather clad ass, but he didn't want to look at Sonny after that. He knew that was his little girl, after all. "Will there anything else, Boss?"

"No Max. Get Ms.-" Faith cocks her head to the side with a raised eyebrow. "Faith three things of ribs. I'm sure she's hungry."

Without another word, Max just slides back out the room.

Jason shakes his head a head with amusement in his eyes. But it fades, as he knew it was time to get back to business. "I gonna see if Spinelli has anything else."

Sonny just nods as his Second in Command disappears. Jason knew this was a personal issue and that he didn't need to be there when the conversation took place. That's why he hasn't even told Faith about _why_ Sonny enemies would even look her way. it wasn't his place.

Faith finally looks away from Sonny and starts to wander around the room, looking at the dark decorations. A feeling of death and awkwardness swept through the room as her fingers felt the expensive drapes. _Either's he's single, or his wife's just as dark as he is._

"Would you like a drink?" Sonny offers, heading to his liquor stand.

"Jack Daniels if you got it." A few more moments of awkwardness continues until she can't take it anymore. "You're Sonny Corinthos, right?"

Sonny hands her the poured drink and nods. "Yeah, that's me."

She studies him. Tall, dark, and handsome. Obviously rich. Business man with the dark suit. A smile that can charm the pants off any girl. "You're a mobster."

Sonny takes a sip out of his water bottle, not really fazed by the bluntness of her outburst. His name is in the new enough for anybody to know who he his by name. "So they tell me."

Faith grins as she starts wandering around the room again. Sonny can tell that she someone who can't sit still. Always gotta be doing something.

"Heard of the name before, but I decided to get some info on the way over. Got a friend who's a wicked computer hacker." She lets the alcohol burn down her throat and they watch each other's movements. Even as she speaks on him, she can't help but her voice to sound bored. "Self proclaimed coffee importer. Killed so many people and yet you always walk away. You're latest antics, you shot your own son, who's a cop and the kid covered for you." She stops walking, raises her glass. "Congradulations. I'm impressed." She takes a large gulp.

Sonny chuckles a little. "You sure don't sound like it." She just simply shurgs. "There's more to my story than that."

Faith snorts with humor. "There always is." A hint a bitterness is in her tone and Sonny paying close attention actually caught it. "So, my question is, what the hell do enemies of a New York Dimpled Don have to do with me? Do you workassociate

_What?_ With a sigh, Sonny was nervous as well as impressed. This wasn't how the conversation was supposed to go. Surely he was supposed take the lead in this conversation. He wanted her to feel comfortable first and not just lay it out on her. But she was clearly in charge of the situation between the two. He could tell she was a take charge woman, even if he didn't know what the hell she was talking about. _If she wasn't my daughter, I'd might offer her a job._

"What's Wolfram & Heart?" Sonny

Faith studies him for a moment. Okay, he really doesn't know what I'm talking about. "Nevermind. Just, what the hell am I doin' here so I can tell you I don't need your help."

"There's something you need to know. one of my enemies have found out before I even did."

Faith just looks at him clearly see's starting to get irritaited. _He's nervous? The Dimpled Don is nervous? Doesn't he know I'm a slayer?_ She breathes, trying to keep her cool. "Time for you to pull the band-aid, Dimples."

Before he can even talk, the door flies open and a woman stuts in, diva-like, running right into Faith.

"Watch you're step, Princess." Faith scowls. The dark hair woman gave off a sultry, badass vibe.

The older, low, raspy voice responds. "Right. Now daddy's little girl is gonna try and school me? I don't think so." The two women stand off for a moment.

"Claudia, what the hell are you doin' here?" Sonny voice is clearly annoyed.

"I live here, genuis." She turns back to the younger girl. She studies her. Taking in the badass vibe, the bored expression, the body language like she runs shit, she reminded the Dark Princess of, well, her. Ten years ago.

"I'm in the middle of a meeting." Sonny's tone is warning. Ofcourse, Claudia doesn't care. "Faith, this is my wife, Claudia Zacchara-Corinthos."

Faith looks Claudia over. "Zacchara huh? So you're the lady with the crazy father and impulsive brother. Don't they just make you proud." She gives off her dimple grin in return to Claudia's scowl.

_This little shit._ "You know Sonny, I'm too young to be having a step-daughter this young." Claudia give Faith last up/down look. "Always wanted a sister though."

_You don't look like a spring chicken there, Princess_. But before Faith responds, the words sink in as well as clear confusion. "Huh? _Step- daughter?_

"Claudia, now's not the time-"

"What did I say?" Claudia's eyes widen as she looks between Sonny's frustration and Faith confusion. _Oh this is too good._ "You haven't told her yet?"

Faith's eyes darkens as she turns to Sonny. Her voice drops into a growl. "Haven't told me _what_?" If her assumption were true right now, she was going to scream.

Sonny looks at the the younger girl's eyes. Those familiar dark eyes that flicker with rage. _Must be genetic._ Guilt forms in his stomach causing him to clench his jaw. _Just say it._ _Let's just hope she has doesn't my destructive temper._

"Faith, I think I'm your father."


End file.
